


【正泰】My dear sweetie

by Chihiro1551



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihiro1551/pseuds/Chihiro1551
Summary: ●学pa，21岁果×23岁留学生泰●有车车注意
Kudos: 25





	【正泰】My dear sweetie

You had me at hello.

1.

“来柾国，叫哥哥。”

年轻的女人笑盈盈地将男孩的小手交到比他高出一个头的男孩手上。被唤作柾国的男孩怯怯地抬起头，面前比他大两岁的小哥哥也在看着他，五官精致漂亮得像个洋娃娃。

“哥哥好。”

“呐，柾国儿好～”毕竟只比他大了两岁，男孩的声音也是软软糯糯的，那一声“柾国”硬是被他加了个儿化音，显得更可爱了。

“泰亨，带弟弟去玩玩具，我跟你阿姨聊会儿天。”另一个女人从厨房里探出头来，“注意安全，别把弟弟磕碰到了。”

“好的好的。”五岁的金泰亨拉着三岁的田柾国跑到沙发旁边。沙发前面铺着地毯的地面上堆着一大堆各式各样的乐高玩具。金泰亨将田柾国抱到了沙发上，颇为自豪地给瞪大了眼一脸不可思议的田柾国展示自己的珍藏。

“看，是不是很多！”金泰亨拍拍自己的胸脯，拿起一个乐高小人塞进田柾国的手里，“这里的，你随便玩。”

田柾国从沙发上跳下来，便淹没到了乐高玩具堆中。金泰亨虽然是带着弟弟玩玩具，但时刻还是注意着田柾国的动向，小心他被积木绊倒。

“哥哥，那个……”田柾国白白嫩嫩的小手指指着被遗落在沙发上的一块积木，自己够不着急的直摆手。金泰亨便半跪在地上，伸手去够那块陷进沙发里的玩具。

田柾国突然将毛茸茸的脑袋凑到金泰亨脸下，金泰亨好不容易够到了，一低头，嘴唇便结结实实地擦过了田柾国白白的嫩嫩的额头。

小孩儿皮肤细，再加上田柾国本身就白，这么突然被一亲，脸颊立刻涨成了红苹果。他捂住被亲的地方，眼角眉梢耷拉下来，一脸委屈巴巴。

“哥哥亲我！”

他很大声地说道，声音软绵绵得像刚出锅的糯米。小孩刚从美国回来，中文说的不太熟练，竟把肯定句说成了祈使句。金泰亨瞅见田柾国兔子一样白白软软的脸透着粉红，就像刚剥了壳的熟鸡蛋一样诱人，再加上弟弟又这样要求了，他便将弟弟的脖子一把拽过来，大大方方地在他脸颊上“啵叽”一口。

漂亮小孩更委屈了，他向阳台上坐着正和阿姨谈笑风生的妈妈大声地控诉道，小奶音一颤一颤。

“哥哥亲我！”

话音未落，又是“啵叽”一声。

小孩儿这回真急了，粉红色的眼角泛出了泪花，小脸皱成一团：“哥哥亲我！”

金泰亨有点不耐烦，他挠了挠头，说道：“还亲啊？你们也太热情了吧……行吧，我再亲你嘴巴一下，可就最后一下了喔。”

没等田柾国反应过来，金泰亨那张漂亮的脸突然放大，田柾国睁大了眼，唇上传来一片温热的触感。

金泰亨倒没觉得有什么，只是单纯地觉得田柾国的嘴唇很甜，像是今天中午妈妈给他的奶糖一样，让他忍不住想多咬几口。

田柾国憋不住了，他一边抹眼泪一边从玩具堆里艰难地爬出来，“噔噔噔”跑到他妈妈的旁边，躲在妈妈怀里大声地哭着控诉金泰亨：“哥哥亲我！”

两位大人又气又好笑，金泰亨却还一脸茫然。在他妈妈质问他的时候，他还理直气壮地将脖子一扭：“我亲的，咋地！”

这件事就成了大人们茶余饭后的谈资之一，直到十八年后，金泰亨还免不了被自己的妈妈调侃。

2.

“喂，妈？”金泰亨愁眉苦脸地坐在电脑前，“明天我就走了，我到底去哪里住啊？”

电话那边传来麻将“噼里啪啦”的碰撞声，一阵嘈杂过后，金泰亨妈妈的声音出现在听筒里：“哎泰亨，我跟你说啊，我跟你田阿姨联系好了，你读硕士期间就住她儿子家……她儿子你还记得不，就那个柾国，田柾国……”

废话，他怎么可能不记得，金泰亨咬牙切齿。他的童年几乎是在他妈妈关于田柾国和他的调侃里度过的，说我们家泰亨真是个乖乖仔，人家说让亲亲就亲亲，将来被骗还了得。

“他的联系方式我一会发你哈，我这局快要赢了，先挂了。”不给金泰亨反应时间似的，对面很快挂断了电话。

金泰亨从小到大还是第一次单独出国，他对此还是有不少担忧的。这种担忧一直持续到他上飞机，可能是因为前一天晚上睡得不好，导致他在飞机上倒头就睡。13个小时的路程，他除去中间醒来上了次厕所，其余时间都是睡过去的。

飞机刚落地，金泰亨打开了手机。最先弹出来的是一个陌生号码的一条未接来电提醒，归属地是美国。金泰亨对着昨晚妈妈给的联系方式，发现给他打电话是田柾国。

他拨回去，对方很快接起了电话。金泰亨小心翼翼地说：“你好，请问是jungkook吗？”

“是的。你下了飞机拿了行李到B1口，我在那里等你。”

田柾国的声音很好听，像舷窗外的阳光一样明朗。金泰亨挂了电话，跟着人流走出飞机。纽约机场很大，他跟着指示牌走还差点迷了路，好不容易拿上行李，他走到B1口，瞬间被举着牌子接人的人群淹没，其中一个特别突出，是个挺拔的男生，带着黑色的口罩，站在一群胖胖的外国人里气质出群。

金泰亨有点儿近视，下了飞机也没来得及带上眼镜。他费力地从口袋中掏出眼镜，那个男生手中举着的牌子，上面印着大大的“Kim Tae Hyung”。

男生显然也看到了他，金泰亨挤过去，两人一起脱离了人群。到了开阔的机场外边，男生摘下口罩，露出一张帅脸来。

金泰亨发现自己竟然比他矮了整整半个头，田柾国穿着一身黑，看起来又高又瘦的。金泰亨抬起头，他实在没办法将记忆中的那个小奶团子和这个又高又帅的男生结合在一起。

“……jungkook？”

田柾国乐了，露出两颗兔牙。他自然而然地拿过了他手中的行李，笑着说：“哥不用这么生分，叫我柾国就好。”

“走吧，我们去停车场。”

田柾国走在前面，金泰亨在后面低头跟着他，两人很有默契地拉开了一小段距离。金泰亨虽然走在后面看似沉默，心里却炸开了一朵烟花。

田柾国怎么跟他记忆中的那个软团子不一样啊啊啊啊啊啊！金泰亨想想这么一张帅脸小时候竟然还被自己糟蹋般地亲了好几口，就羞耻地恨不得找条地缝钻进去。

“哥想先去哪里？”田柾国放好了行李，钻进车里。金泰亨坐在副驾驶位上，正在给他妈回信息，听见田柾国说话，一脸茫然地抬起头来。

“纽约有什么好玩的地方吗？”他挠挠头，突然想起来自己好像还没吃饭，“我们要不先去吃饭吧。”

“好。”田柾国将车开出了停车场。一路上，两人都没提小时候发生的那件事，倒是金泰亨的手机一直“嗡嗡”地响着，搞得他有点不好意思，他打开手机，里面全是他原来同学朋友发来的问候。

金泰亨只好一条条地回。在一个路口，车在红灯前停下，田柾国扭过头去看金泰亨，他正窝在座位里，脸上带着藏不住的笑，双手打字飞快。

“哥好像很受欢迎啊，”田柾国说。金泰亨扭过头，男孩坐在驾驶位上很认真地看着他，兔子一样的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“都是当代大学生嘛，交际圈总是会广一些的。”金泰亨打了个哈哈。他没好意思告诉田柾国自己其实是那边学校的交际王，认识的人也是不一般的多。

车子开进了纽约市中心，正好是下班点，路不是一般的堵。金泰亨差不多回完信息，就趴在车窗上观赏起纽约的城景来。

他看见两个男生从街边的一家汉堡店出来，两人小拇指钩在一起，看样子是情侣。其中一个稍微高一点的男生从纸袋里拿出汉堡，递给另外一个男生，等他吃完后还细心地掏出纸巾给他擦了擦嘴。

金泰亨看得一愣一愣的。他们国家倒不是没有LGBT群体，但最多就只是在互联网上见识一下，像这样在大庭广众之下秀恩爱的还是头一次见。

田柾国也看到了那对小情侣。他凑近一脸不可置信的金泰亨，笑得有些狡黠：“美国人很开放的。”

“哦。”

等金泰亨下了车后，他才真真切切地体会到了美国人的“开放”。

美国已进入深秋，天气有些寒冷。金泰亨在飞机上睡得太舒服，一拿到行李就将外套塞进了箱子里。他看着街上的行人都穿着外衣，而自己只穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，只得认命。

田柾国从停车场里走了出来，他看见金泰亨站在人行道中央数着落叶，双手插兜，被冻得有些哆嗦。

田柾国皱了皱眉，将自己的外套脱下来披在金泰亨身上。金泰亨抬头，身上多出的这件外套像是被太阳晒过一样暖乎乎的，夹杂着一点淡淡的烟草香，不仅不难闻，反而增添了丝丝暖意。

金泰亨觉得刚认识人家就穿人家外套有点不太好，想将外套脱下来还给他，却被田柾国摁住了。田柾国在里面只穿了一件短袖黑T，金泰亨这个角度正好可以看到他手臂上的肌肉。

他尴尬地收回手：“你还去健身房？”

田柾国将外套给他穿好，说：“都是当代大学生嘛，肯定要去健身房的。”

金泰亨想起去年他也在舍友的怂恿下办了一张健身房的卡，但是好像只去了两次，之后自己就找各种理由给自己开脱，那张卡也不知道被他丢哪儿去了。

他身板本来就薄，跟脱了外套露出肌肉的田柾国站在一起对比尤为明显。他有些不自然地偏了偏头：“走吧。”

田柾国没带他去餐厅，倒是带着他沿着大马路一直走下去。街边的小吃店逐渐多了起来，田柾国刚从店里给他买了几个苹果派，就看见金泰亨从旁边一家排着长队的店里钻出来，手里举着几串墨西哥烤肉。

“我看那家店排队的人挺多，”他递给田柾国一串烤肉，“不知道是不是什么网红店。”

田柾国乐了，他揉了揉金泰亨的头发：“自己烤的最好吃，等有时间了我给你烤。”

两人的关系发展的还挺快，两个多小时过去，他俩吃吃喝喝的，逐渐也对对方敞开了心扉。看着时间不早了，他们过了马路，沿着人行道往回走。

路过一家饰品店，金泰亨对里面亮晶晶的东西表现出了一百二十分的兴趣。他推门进去，将手中没喝完的奶茶顺手塞给了跟在他后面的田柾国。

他左挑右拣看花了眼，也没挑出个所以然。田柾国瞅见在挂发带的架子上有一条红得特别耀眼，他摘下来，趁着金泰亨不注意，戴在他的头上。

“这个颜色好红。”金泰亨皱皱眉，刚想摘下来，就被田柾国制止了。他将金泰亨推到镜子前面：“你看，不是还挺好看的嘛。”

金泰亨来美国之前为了想要快速融入社会，就染了个亚麻色的头发。这喜庆的红将他的肤色衬得更加白净，田柾国站在他的侧面，对方高挺的鼻梁和好看的下颌线令他移不开眼。

金泰亨看起来也很满意，他将发带摘下来准备去结账，却被田柾国一把顺走了。

“你干嘛？”金泰亨疑惑道。田柾国已经拿出钱放在了柜台上：“送你个礼物。”

金泰亨本还想推辞一番，但看见发带已经被包好，便想着下回送他一个回礼算了。金泰亨拿起它，粉红色蕾丝边的包装上明晃晃地印着大大的一个“sweetie”。

金泰亨撇了撇嘴：“好肉麻。美国人真是又肉麻又开放。”

“被你发现了。”田柾国将手中还有余温的奶茶递给他，“走吧，回家。”

金泰亨这一下午看上去很开心，但身处于异国他乡的漂泊孤独感还是淡淡地存在于他的心中。此时田柾国简简单单的一个“回家”，不知为何，使他感到了久违的安定。

在回去之前，两人还去了趟超市。除了买这几天的食材，金泰亨还买了一大堆垃圾食品，将车的后备箱塞得满满当当。

田柾国的房子在离市中心不远的地方。金泰亨下了车才发现，这是一栋二层的复式小洋房，院前还有一片大大的草坪。

“真好啊，”他伸了个懒腰，转向田柾国。“你们住这种房子，一定很幸福吧。”

“当你一个人住这么大的房子的时候就会觉得很孤单了。”他俩将后备箱所有东西从车上搬到门口时，田柾国说。

“你爸妈不和你一起住吗？”

“他们去年一起调任到其他州去了，所以现在只有我一个人住在这里。”田柾国打开了门，灯光亮起，空荡荡的房子便温馨了很多。

“有一说一，你家是真的挺有钱的。”金泰亨一边帮着田柾国整理着东西，一边打量着四周。“像这些家电，还有那些装饰品啥的，应该都挺贵吧。”

“还好，这些都是我爸妈买的，我不太清楚。”田柾国打开一个袋子，里面装着一大堆优惠装的可乐，一看就是金泰亨的手笔。“哥以后少喝点可乐，这个不健康。”

“行行行。”金泰亨心不在焉地答应着。他跑到客厅那头又跑回来，手上多了个粉嫩嫩的毛绒玩具。

“这啥？”田柾国眼看着金泰亨将那玩意塞到他手上后立刻和他保持了几米距离，转头开始倒腾自己的行李箱。

“在超市看见的一个玩具，觉得和你长得很像，送你当回礼了。”金泰亨的声音从沙发那边传来，听起来有些闷闷的。

田柾国打量了一下这个玩具，是一只粉粉嫩嫩的毛绒兔子，滑稽又可爱。他“扑哧”一下乐了，将兔子放在沙发的正中央。

“走吧，带你去你房间。”

金泰亨的房间就在田柾国的隔壁，里面衣柜书桌书架一应俱全，打开侧面的门就是洗手间。田柾国将行李拖到房间的角落：“时间不早了，哥早点休息吧。”

金泰亨草草跟他道了晚安，等田柾国走后自己才慢吞吞地收拾行李，等他收拾完洗澡的时候已经快十二点了。

没想到洗手间里还有浴缸，金泰亨心情愉悦地打算泡个澡再睡觉。等他坐进去，暖暖的水流将他包裹在其中，他抬头看着头顶用五颜六色瓷砖拼贴成的天花板，突然觉得这一切都不太真实。

他隐隐对接下来的Homestay生活有了期待。

3.

金泰亨来美国短短两个多月，就体验到了在他人生二十三载中从未有过的丰富多彩的生活。除了白天的课他还得上，教授们留下的作业他得做，剩下时间几乎都在疯玩，其中大部分都有田柾国的参与。

他俩就读于同一个学校，田柾国负责接送他，两人每天一起上下学。金泰亨据说刚来到学校的第一天就遭到了许多女生的敌视，原因竟然是他坐上了她们梦寐以求的田院草的车，所以金泰亨有一段时间一直是全校女生的秘密敌人。他俩知道这个消息后，笑得在沙发上直不起腰来。

在这里，打游戏购物撸串已经是他俩生活的常态，田柾国兑现了他的诺言，在周末大张旗鼓地抬了烧烤炉在外面的草坪上，浓烟伴着香气滚滚引来了邻居们的围观。有时候他俩兴致来了，跑去市中心的体育馆看一场橄榄球比赛，亦或是开车大老远跑去郊区的湖边钓鱼，过过老年养生生活都是常事。

眼看着快要圣诞节，他们学校打算举办圣诞party。金泰亨本来不想参与准备工作，顶多去后台给他们打打下手，没想到却被主办人坑了一把，稀里糊涂地当上了主持人。

圣诞晚会一般校董和校长都会参与，所以他们还设置了一个优秀学生代表讲话的项目。虽然刚刚开始这个引起了很多人的吐槽，不过当所有人知道代表讲话的是田柾国时，一半以上的人立刻闭麦。

金泰亨在知道田柾国也是像自己一样在毫不知情的情况下被坑上台时，笑得合不拢嘴。之后，他对待工作便积极了很多，两人早出晚归，倒也和平常生活没太大区别。

平安夜那天晚上，他俩将从超市卖来的圣诞树放到客厅的角落。金泰亨将从学校拿来的平安果挂了几个在绿绿的树杈子上，又拿了小灯在树上缠了几个圈，跳下凳子，满意地看了看自己的杰作：“好了。”

田柾国看着被金泰亨挂满了乱七八糟的装饰品的圣诞树，哭笑不得。他打开电视，扬了扬手中的游戏机：“哥打游戏吗？”

金泰亨一屁股坐在地毯上，从善如流地拿起另外一个游戏机。室内暖气开得很足，他只穿了一件宽大的白T，下身是一条短裤。他大剌剌地敞开腿坐在地上时，两条藕节一般白嫩光滑的腿无意地晃来晃去，看得人心痒痒。

他显然没意识到这一点，跟田柾国奋力厮杀了几局后，他看着屏幕上大大的“Game over”，泄气般地一扔游戏机：“我不玩了！”

“哥真的不想再来一局吗，说不定下局就赢了。”

“……”

果然金泰亨还是没逃过田柾国的美色诱惑，尤其是他睁大圆溜溜的眼睛看着金泰亨时，金泰亨就愈发觉得他和坐在沙发上的cooky如出一辙。

cooky是田柾国给那只粉红色的毛绒兔子起的名字。金泰亨刚开始还挺嫌弃，甚至都想改个名。没想到越叫越顺溜，这件事就不了了之。

“田柾国，你上辈子就是cooky的爸爸吧，和它长得这么像！”金泰亨一边狂按手柄，一边将cooky拿起抡到田柾国脸上。

“那你是什么，它儿子？”田柾国从善如流地接过，又将它扔回到了沙发上。

“滚吧，总有儿子想当爸爸。”

金泰亨看了一下午稿子，肩颈酸痛的不行。他玩着玩着，头无意识地就蹭到了田柾国肩膀上。

柔软的发丝轻轻地扫在对方脖子上，田柾国皱了皱眉。金泰亨洗过澡了，用的还是昨天刚买回来的新沐浴露，浑身上下都散发着奶香味。

从田柾国这个角度，他只要稍稍一偏头，便能将金泰亨雪白的脖颈，以及那风景大好的敞开的领口深处看得彻彻底底。

更要命的是，对方还将头放在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，像撒着娇的小猫，撩人而不自知。

“我赢了！”金泰亨突然兴奋地叫了起来，他一扔游戏机，头从田柾国的肩膀上抬了起来。

“哥，你今天排练的时候，也是穿着这件T恤？”

“哈？”金泰亨抬起头，一脸困惑。“你什么时候见我洗了澡还不换衣服的？”

“哥以后不要穿这件衣服了。”田柾国的声音突然冷了下来，他伸手将大开的衣领抻了上去：“露太多了。”

“没关系，我又不是女生。”金泰亨一脸无所谓。他抓着田柾国的衣摆晃了晃：“要不要再来一局？”

“哥明天还要主持，早点休息吧。”田柾国拍开了他的手，关掉了电视机。他走上楼梯，将金泰亨一个人丢在了客厅里。

金泰亨愣愣地看着他，好一会儿才回过神来。他泄气般地跳到沙发上，拿起cooky，一下一下地戳着它的头。

“你说，田柾国是不是讨厌我啊。”

cooky只是咧着嘴笑，并不回答他。

金泰亨觉得自己问一个玩具这种问题的行为有些傻里傻气，说不定田柾国就在楼上看着他，然后将他这种羞耻的行为悄悄录下来，作为以后嘲笑他的证据。

他想到这一点，急忙扔下cooky，“噔噔噔”地跑上楼去。但是当他面对田柾国锁得紧死的房门，又泄了气。

他走回自己的房间，四仰八叉地躺在床上，连衣服都懒得脱。

他不知道自己是怎么了，感觉自己的整颗心都挂在田柾国身上似的，甜蜜又痛苦。

4.

“嘿Taehyung，你都盯着这面墙看了十分钟了。”

金泰亨回过神来，旁边的金发碧眼的女孩已经换上了礼服，漂亮得像个公主。

“Becky，”他叫了那女孩的名字。“不好意思，我现在就去换衣服。”

“别，”女孩笑眯眯地拦住他。“你今天一个上午都不在状态……是在想他吗？”

金泰亨顺着女孩的目光看过去，在舞台的一边，田柾国已经站在灯光下，穿着得体的西服，旁边围着一圈人。

“Jungkook真的是很优秀的人呢，怪不得你会这么喜欢他。”女孩拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀。“他在我们级真的很受欢迎，不管男生女生，都很喜欢他。”

Becky是金泰亨的搭档，也是田柾国同一级的朋友。金泰亨听得耳朵尖儿有点红：“别这么说，Becky，我们只是朋友。”

“真的吗？”女孩跳到他面前，伸出一根手指头在他面前晃了晃。“其实我们学校好多人都认为你们在一起了，你可能不知道，你在面对Jungkook的时候，感觉很不一样。”Becky笑着拍了拍胸脯：“你可要相信女人的第六感哦，更何况我是心理系的。”

金泰亨没回答，他发现自己竟然无法否认女孩的话。

“如果你喜欢他的话，那就今晚对他说吧。”

金泰亨猛地抬起头：“不行！”

“Taehyung啊，我认为你应该勇敢一点，”女孩的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“万一他也一样喜欢你呢？”

5.

站在聚光灯下，金泰亨竟没来由地感到紧张。

刚刚在台下时，Becky为他加油打气，还开玩笑地告诉他，如果他害怕的话，可以把下面的观众都当作圣诞树。

“Jungkook就是最闪亮的那棵树，你一定要让他记住你哟。”Becky如是说。

金泰亨念完开场白后，便到了优秀学生致辞。他眼角瞟到了在舞台旁作准备的田柾国。他机械地走下台，在与田柾国擦肩而过的那一瞬间，他突然想起了Becky中午说的那句话。

“万一他也喜欢你呢？”

他全身的血液重新开始运作，他像鼓足勇气一般地，轻轻撞了田柾国肩膀一下。

田柾国明显停顿了一下，但台下的观众并没有看出来。他以为这只是金泰亨的一个恶作剧，微微地皱了皱眉，继续往前走。

“加油。”

这句话几乎耗尽了金泰亨全部的勇气。他虽然用只有两个人能够听到的声音，但是他这两个月以来对田柾国所有暗藏的情愫，全都在这句话中。

至于田柾国能不能明白金泰亨的用意，就不是金泰亨需要考虑的了。

是从什么时候开始的呢，这种想要拼命抑制也抑制不住的喜欢。也许是田柾国递给他那一条红发带开始，他就不由自主地想要靠近他，那些暧昧的举动，不经意间靠在他肩头的行为，都是受一种叫做“心动”的荷尔蒙的驱使。

他食髓知味，沦陷得彻彻底底。

金泰亨感觉自己释然了不少，他看着站在舞台上讲话的田柾国，黑色的西服上别着一朵玫瑰花漂亮挺拔得像个王子。

他在演讲结束后，微微鞠了一躬，女孩子们的尖叫声此起彼伏。他走下台，Becky拉了拉金泰亨的衣角，示意他该上去了。

之后的一切都按照正常程序进行。校长讲完话后，礼堂里所有的人都站了起来，穿着华丽的女孩子们挥舞着手中彩色的小旗，晚会开始，金泰亨从舞台上走下，在混乱的人群中找寻着那张熟悉的脸。

觥筹交错，有不少他认识或熟悉的人举着酒杯向他庆贺，他一一谢绝了。会场的中央突然多了很多人，他挤进去看，一个巨大的蛋糕被抬了进来，用糖霜与奶油装点，精致得像个艺术品。

厨师走进来开始切蛋糕，四周欢呼起来，金泰亨想离开这里，却与旁边兴奋的学生们挤成一团。

慌乱之间，一双手突然扣住了他的肩膀，他被那个人护在怀中，逃离了混乱。那人的怀抱和胸腔中平稳的心跳，都成了金泰亨此时有力的依靠。

到了开阔点的地方，两人不约而同松了口气。金泰亨从他的怀抱里挣脱，与他拉开了点距离。

他们在礼堂的最角落，仿佛与周围的吵闹隔绝。昏暗的灯光下，金泰亨低下眼，不敢去看田柾国的表情，浓密纤长的睫毛像小扇子一样下垂，在眼睑处投下淡淡的阴影。

“哥。”

金泰亨抬眼，田柾国的眼里像是有光在跳跃。奇怪的是，礼堂里看不到星星，但金泰亨觉得万千星辰全都揉碎在他的眼里，化作波光潋滟，温柔地将他吞噬。

“嘿bro，找你好久了！”一个棕发男生突然在田柾国背后出现，把金泰亨结结实实下了一跳。

“……这位是？”男孩揽上了田柾国的肩膀，才发现站在他面前的金泰亨。他好奇地打量了几眼，便露出一个灿烂的笑容来。

“我知道，这不是嫂……”

田柾国突然狠狠地掐了一下男孩的大腿，痛的他惊呼一声。周围环境太嘈杂，金泰亨没听清楚男孩在说什么，便礼貌地让他重复一遍。

“没事，他夸你漂亮。”田柾国飞快地帮男孩抢答道。

“谢谢啊。”金泰亨复杂地看了一眼在田柾国威严下敢怒不敢言的男孩。

之后又回来了两个男生，田柾国一一给金泰亨做了介绍。第一个出现的棕发男生叫做Simon，他完美地体现了美国人的热情，还没寒暄几句便拉着金泰亨玩去了。

田柾国也不着急，就慢慢地跟在他们后边。金泰亨和Simon很快就熟了，两人一路嘻嘻哈哈，完全没注意到身后田柾国的存在。

金泰亨从小到大几乎滴酒不沾，可这次却没忍住诱惑，被灌了几杯香槟。等他被Simon交到田柾国手上时，醉醺醺的脸颊泛着红，看见田柾国笑得像朵花儿似的。

田柾国酒量好，此时虽然喝了两杯威士忌，却清醒得很。他捏了捏金泰亨的脸，软软的就像面包一样。他试图扶起金泰亨，没想到对方走了几步又跌到自己的怀中，抬起头咬着唇看着自己，唇色是潋滟的粉，沾着点点水光。

田柾国叹了口气，认命般地将金泰亨扛在肩上，在众目睽睽之下离开了礼堂。

他在路边打了辆车，金泰亨已经睡着了，长长的睫毛跟着呼吸而微微颤动，醉酒的缘故使得他脸颊上出现两团红晕，就像熟透的水蜜桃。

上车没一会儿，田柾国突然感觉自己的脖子一紧，他低下头，金泰亨已经醒了，正用手指缠着他的领带玩。  
“哥，你醉了，休息一会儿吧。”

“我没醉！”金泰亨执拗地说。他看着田柾国，眼睛像是蒙上了一层水雾，彻底失了焦。

“我喜欢你。”

这场预谋已久的告白来得猝不及防，金泰亨说完立即捂住了嘴。他本想回家之后挑个成熟的时机说。但酒精的力量无情，他醉的彻彻底底，索性一干到底，主动凑上去，无视田柾国因震惊而瞪大的眼眸，伸出舌头舔了舔对方有些干涩的嘴唇。

6.

当金泰亨被田柾国摁在客厅那张巨大的波斯地毯上，他才感觉大事不妙。

他们只开了一盏小小的灯，窗帘都被拉上，昏黄的灯光使气氛更加旖旎。金泰亨的两腿被身上人粗暴地分开，田柾国将一条腿插在他两腿之间，用一只手将他的两条胳膊举过头顶按在地上。

西装外套、衬衫……扣子被粗暴地扯开，露出里面一大片光洁的肌肤来。脱掉的衣服都胡乱地扔在沙发上，金泰亨难耐地扭了扭身子。

“嗯……你慢点……”

田柾国撑起上半身，大大的兔眼里含着却是不符合手上粗暴动作的委屈。他凑到金泰亨的唇边，舔了舔自己小哥哥还沾着酒香的嘴角，含含糊糊地说：

“哥哥亲我……”

金泰亨瞬间睁大了眼睛，酒醒了一半。他想坐起来，却被田柾国摁的死死的。

“你说什……唔……”

剩下没说完的话被田柾国吞进了嘴里。对方蛮横地顶开他的口腔，搅弄着口里的蜜津，顿时威士忌和香槟的气息融合，在口腔里爆炸，金泰亨被亲的有些难受，感觉缺氧缺得浑身上下使不上劲，只得酥酥麻麻地被田柾国摆弄。

“我说，哥哥，亲我。”

“原来……哈……你记得啊……”

田柾国亲吻着他的耳朵，牙齿恶作剧般地咬了咬丰嫩饱满的耳垂，呼出的热气引起身下人的颤抖。他满意地捏了捏对方紧实的腰，说道：

“哥小时候占了我的便宜，哪有不讨回来的道理。”

“唔啊……你这人怎么……这么讨厌……”

身下人被欺负得狠了，眼角泛着粉红。田柾国亲了亲金泰亨的鼻尖，又一路向下吻去。金泰亨的锁骨很好看，让人忍不住想在上面留下痕迹，田柾国一深一浅地啃咬着他的锁骨，酥酥麻麻的快感蔓延至全身。金泰亨难耐地蹭蹭田柾国的腿，对方挑了挑眉，将身下人的皮带扯了下来。

随着金属搭扣在地上碰撞的叮当响，田柾国将手伸进金泰亨的内裤中，湿润黏腻的液体沾了满手，田柾国挑了挑眉，将手继续向后探去。

金泰亨被田柾国弄的早就没了力气，软软地躺在地上，漂亮的脸蛋上写满了情欲。他感到下身暴露在了微凉的空气中，身子下波斯地毯粗糙感分明，接着他感觉到自己的后穴有异物进入，将原来盛得满满的黏液挤了一点出来。

“不要……疼……”他皱起小脸，后穴一缩一缩的，试图将田柾国的手指挤出去。

“乖，等下就不疼了。”田柾国放慢了动作，腾出一只手来摸着金泰亨一抖一抖的头发，像是给小狗顺毛。

随着更多液体的分泌，一根手指逐渐畅通无阻，湿滑黏腻的小穴包裹着田柾国的手指，像是渴求更多一般地，卷出一波又一波的黏液来。

“啊啊……嗯……”随着扩张的进行，金泰亨的身体也染上了淡淡的粉红色，肩颈处一个个暧昧的咬痕，在昏黄的灯光下显得格外色情。乳尖颤颤巍巍地在微凉的空气中挺立，田柾国见状，便用贝齿细细研磨着那两点红缨，满意地看着身下人被撩弄得欲仙欲死的模样。

后穴中的手指已经加到了三根，田柾国将金泰亨抱起，让他坐在自己胯上。身下那根硬棒早已肿胀，蓄势待发。他将手指抽出，没了阻拦，丝丝缕缕的滑液顺着白嫩的大腿根流下。

快要进入时，金泰亨突然环住了田柾国的脖子。

“Merry Christmas，”他低低地笑了起来，带出一两声难耐的喘息。

“圣诞礼物，喜欢吗？”

7.

当被田柾国按在墙上时，金泰亨终于意识到练出一身肌肉到底有什么用了。

不知道他刚刚说那句话有什么问题，田柾国一下子就像吃错药似的，直接抱着他将阴茎捅到他的后穴中，一下比一下更深地顶弄，仿佛要捅穿他似的，一直往他的敏感点那处顶。

刚刚高潮过一次的金泰亨全身上下又酥又麻，他还没缓过来，田柾国就将他整个人抱起，将他按在墙上，继续做着活塞运动。

“哥，亲我。”

明明下身还在做着这样粗暴的动作，田柾国却像个小狗一样将嘴唇往金泰亨脸上蹭。金泰亨只能一边承受着暴风雨般的抽插，一边舔舔他的嘴唇以示抚慰。

哪想到金泰亨的动作带来的却是这样的结果。田柾国的性器在甬道里胀大了一圈，他将快要从他身上滑下来的金泰亨扶了扶，继续开始新一轮的动作。这个姿势，每当田柾国动一次，金泰亨都觉得自己要掉下来了，他只能将腿和胳膊环得紧死，全身上下却酥爽无比，尤其是身下那一点，感觉快要被捣烂了。

“啊哈……啊……”

他除了叫几乎发不出别的声音来。田柾国亲吻着他的额头，身下却加大了动作。

“哥，以后别穿你那个白T恤了。”田柾国惩罚似地咬上金泰亨的锁骨，留下一个更加清晰的红印。他更加奋力地搅动着后穴，挤出一波波滚烫的液体，将热铁包裹在其中。

“领口太大的也不允许。”

金泰亨这才明白田柾国原来昨天晚上是在吃飞醋，他昨天晚上排练的时候穿的是一件格子衬衫，因为场地闷热便解开了两颗扣子，露出漂亮的脖颈。

“啊……你能不能……换个姿势啊……”

金泰亨的前端射出一大股白浊，尽数喷洒在田柾国的小腹，高潮过的蜜穴将田柾国咬得更紧，淫液翻滚，将插在金泰亨体内的硬棒浇得湿亮。

“哥都说要把自己送给我当作圣诞礼物的，我的礼物不是应该由我自己处置吗。”

话虽这么说，田柾国还是心疼他被撞得发麻的脊椎，将他抱到了地毯上。他将金泰亨的腿折成M字形压起，以便更好地进入那具色情漂亮的身体。

金泰亨死死揪着身下的地毯，此时那张昂贵的地毯已经被两人结合处流出的液体弄得污浊不堪。金泰亨的一颗心也跟着汹涌的情潮上下涌动着，后来他主动换成了骑乘式，他紧紧地贴着田柾国宽阔的胸膛，用自己的心去感受着对方身体灼热的温度。

在最后到达顶点的时候，金泰亨凭着仅剩的一点力气，吻上了田柾国的唇。

“柾国……喜欢我吗？”

伴随着这句话的是田柾国滚烫的精液，顺着甬道注入了小腹。金泰亨窝在田柾国怀里，一抖一抖地，像是被欺负狠的小奶猫。

田柾国揉了揉怀中人头顶柔软的发旋，又拍了拍他的背，顺着摸了几下。

“傻瓜，这种事情只有跟喜欢的人才能做啊。”

8.

金泰亨昨天晚上被田柾国翻来覆去地玩狠了，到最后被抱到浴室清理的时候田柾国没忍住又做了一次，导致金泰亨一直睡到第二天中午才醒来。他发现自己是在田柾国的房里过夜的，自己的衣服还在另外一个房间。

田柾国正好进来，身上还系着围裙。金泰亨一看见他，哼哼唧唧地让他给自己穿衣服。

金泰亨一低头，发现自己的上半身布满了昨晚欢爱时田柾国留下的痕迹，他便指着自己小腹上的一个齿印，理直气壮地跟田柾国说：“看，你干的好事。”

田柾国给金泰亨穿好衣服，看着对方鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，牛奶沐浴露的香气在他鼻尖萦绕。

他忍不住啃了金泰亨水光潋滟的唇瓣一口，揉了揉他有些凌乱的发顶，说：“下楼吃饭。”

金泰亨走到客厅时，发现那张面积占了整个客厅四分之一的大地毯被拿掉了。田柾国注意到了他的目光，尴尬地咳嗽一声：“太脏了，拿出去扔了。”

吃饭的时候两人还腻歪了好一阵子。金泰亨玩着手机，有一口没一口地吃着田柾国递来的东西。

“我这跟动物园里投喂动物似的，”田柾国被气笑了，“哥你就不能自己吃？”

“好不容易有了男朋友，当然要好好利用一下。”金泰亨没理他，继续划拉着自己的手机。

吃完饭两人准备去商场买个新的地毯。车子昨天田柾国放在学校了，所以他们沿着路边的人行道，一路慢慢走过去。

金泰亨今天穿了没有口袋的衣服，田柾国就将自己的外套穿在他的身上，自己走到金泰亨的身后环住他的腰，将两只手插到口袋中。

两人保持着这个姿势走了好一段路，金泰亨终于不堪重负，将田柾国从背后赶了下去。

“对了，你知道吗，Simon的女朋友是你的搭档Becky。”

“哈？”

两人有一句没一句地扯着，田柾国将金泰亨的手握在手心。金泰亨突然发现今天的阳光很灿烂，天气也暖洋洋的，空气中都是阳光混着泥土的芬芳，寒冷似乎被赶走了，悦耳圣诞颂歌在街上响起，道路两旁的笔挺松树迎着风抖落了一地的阳光。

果然，和喜欢的人在一起，心情都会变好呢。

在一个红绿灯路口，金泰亨突然想起什么似的，捏了捏田柾国的手心。他家的田大兔子转过头来，表情还是一如既往地像cooky。

“田柾国，你老实交代，什么时候开始喜欢我的。”

“我嘛，”田柾国笑了，眼中比金泰亨初见他时多了一丝温柔。

“你确定要听？”

“当然。”

“You had me at hello.”

“什么？”

“我说，一见倾心。”田柾国突然认真地看向金泰亨，金泰亨从他那双干净的眼睛里，看见了有些惊慌失措的自己。

“在你第一次跟我打招呼时，我就已经沦陷了。”

“不论是三岁的田柾国还是二十一岁的田柾国，都永远只为金泰亨一人心动。”

十八年前，三岁的田柾国初见金泰亨，在比他高半截的哥哥亲了他之后，他的心脏砰砰直跳。直到他长大，才明白那种感觉叫做心动。

十八年后，二十一岁的田柾国又一次遇到金泰亨，迷迷糊糊的小哥哥逗得他心痒痒，他才明白，原来他一直以来，只对金泰亨心动过。

平常Simon他们几个开开玩笑偷偷叫金泰亨几声嫂子也就算了，可当昨天晚上Simon差点将那个不能说的称呼摆到台面上时，他还是没来由地感到慌张。

他怕金泰亨对他没感觉，更怕如果他知道自己这份隐秘的感情后，会对他拒之千里。

幸好，这份迟到了十八年的告白此时终于传递给了金泰亨，在他鼓动的心脏上盖上了一个章。金泰亨笑了，比洒落在街道上的阳光还要灿烂十倍。

“我也一样。”

You are my dear sweetie forever.

Fin.


End file.
